Somebody That I Used To Know
by othstories
Summary: Naley One Shot.- It's the 10 Year THHS Reunion and Nathan Scott is bored out of his mind. That is until a certain someone from his past catches his eye. Only rated T for some strong language.


**Hello Wonderful People! This is just a Naley One Shot that i've been working on for awhile and I finally finished it. I will now start writing more of DDML, I just wanted to get this out of the way. I really hope you guys like this AU and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the show itself. The only thing that is mine is the actual story. (Well I don't own James Lafferty yet ;) )**

* * *

Why had I let Peyton drag me here?

That was the question that had been running through my mind for the past 45 minutes. God had it really only been 45 minutes? Seems longer. I'm not even really sure HOW she sucked me into coming. I mean, what part of me thought on ANY level that Tree Hill High's 10 Year Reunion Party would be anything but god awful. Sure I got to see some of my old friends, even people who were a year older than my class, and people one year younger. Don't ask me why, I guess it's some stupid THHS tradition blah blah blah whatever. But seriously, I was bored out of mind. Almost none of these people changed. And I don't mean physically, I mean mentally. As in, they still act as immature as we were when we were 18. Even the girls I had fucked still act like whores walking down the damn horny high school hallway. I mean seriously? Rachel would NOT leave me alone. She didn't even look mildly attractive in that hoe-ish get-up she was wearing. She looked like a baby prostitute. And lord did she act like one too. What in the absolute hell did I ever see in her during high school. And was her voice always this nasally?

God I couldn't stand one more minute of this. It was torture.

I started searching the room for anybody to talk to. Anybody who wasn't a girl I had fucked, or some douche who still acted like we were the kings of the school on the basketball team. I was just about to reach into my pocket to call Peyton, my best friend since grade school, when something caught my eye, well more like someone... Or more specifically the back of someone.

She had just reached over to get her purse out from under one of the tables, but _damn_ was that ass fine. I silently prayed that other assets of this women were just as perfect as the one behind her. Then she stood up. She didn't look like anyone I knew, and I knew everyone. Or everyone knew me...same difference. She looked vaguely familiar but I just couldn't place her. She was petite, but extremely well filled out. The perfect height for me. She had chocolate brown locks that stopped just a tad below her shoulders, and a black tight dress that stopped just above her knees, clinging perfectly to all of the right places. I looked down towards her tanned legs which became accessorized at the feet with a high pair of red heels, that practically begged me to fuck her. This women screamed sex. I was just about to walk closer to her, to get a better look, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Nate, so are you having fun?"

"There you are I've been looking for you all night! Where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there. I take it you've had a bad evening so far?"

"What do you think Peyt? You fucking ditched me the second we got here."

"Damn okay okay. I'm sorry" She then mumbled something incoherently, and Nathan turned back his gaze to his mystery girl.

"Hey, who is that? Do we know her?" I asked, pointing in the direction of the brown haired beauty. Peyton looked over to where I was pointing and laughed out loud. What the hell?

"What?"

"Nothing Nate it's just... You don't remember her? You guys were practically best friends for three years of high school."

"Who is she?"

"She's a year younger than us."

"Her name Peyton." I said sternly. She looked at me with amusement in her eyes. As if I was revealing something in which she knew all along.

"Haley James."

 _Flashback_

 _"Haley James." She said shyly._

 _"Nathan Scott" I smirked, looking at the cute little freshman who I had just minutes ago, mistakenly thought was a sophomore, like me._

 _"So second semester. You ready? It's gonna get a lot harder." She smiled, feeling more comfortable._

 _"I can handle it. Trust me." I smirked at her cockiness. Good to know somebody else has a sense of humor._

 _"Well if you're so sure, then maybe you can help me out in this class?"_

 _"It's gym class...and you're the star basketball player. I should be asking you for help" I gave her a charming smile, one that would have her in the palm of my hands at any moment now._

 _"Then why don't you help me out in English class instead? And I can help you out in here?"_

 _"Ummm..okay I guess."_

 _"This is great Hales! I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship!" I sighed putting my arm around her and pulling her into me._

 _She was cute for a freshman. But not someone I would ever feel remotely attractive too. Just...a friend._

 _End of flashback_

"Haley James?!" I repeated

" _THAT'S_ Haley James?!" I was in complete and utter shock. The last time I had seen her, she had long blond and untamed hair. She hid her body in baggy clothes, and was this klutzy shy junior with braces, who had no idea what she wanted to do after high school. This woman in front of me was far from my last image of the girl. She practically oozed confidence. It was sexy as hell. Sure I had always thought she was cute, but she was never beautiful, or sexy.

"Nate close your mouth." Peyton laughed.

"Sorry, it's just... I can't believe that's Haley. We were practically inseparable my senior year, and I can't even recognize her now." I stood, mesmerized by the laughing angel about 20 feet away.

"Go talk to her." I gulped, remembering the last time we had talked (or more like yelled), right before I went over seas as a Marine. Nodding, I slowly started to take a few steps toward her.

My heart started beating extremely fast, my palms sweat, and my stomach became knotted. Why was I nervous? She was practically my sister. She was the person I went to with girl troubles, with school, with the latest stories of all the girls I had the pleasure of fucking. She used to be the only person I could talk to about anything. I was comfortable around her. And now I couldn't even think about saying "hi" to her without having a heart attack. What was wrong with me? The closer I got to her, the more nervous I seemed to become. I kept telling myself that it had nothing to do with her appearance, or the fact that Im actually looking at her as this sexy and breathtaking woman. No. That's not what it is, because it's not true. None of it. Right? No, the reason I'm so nervous is because I'm slowly remembering our last acquaintance.

It was two days after my graduation. The next day I would be deported to Italy with my unit. A party was thrown by my friend Tim, and obviously, because she was my best friend, I invited Haley. She had shown up in a pair of baggy jeans and black sweater that didn't fit her right. She had on flip flops and her hair was up in a pony tail. Classic Haley. She was always like that. Never changed who she was for anyone, or anything. We were sitting around the kitchen table with a bunch more of our friends playing a game of "I Never".

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Alright, alright. I'll sip. I had sex with Ms. Fisher in the janitors closet. But let me tell you guys, it was definitely...educational." Lucas Roe laughed, taking a gulp from his red cup._

 _"Hales is that water?" Peyton asked, sniffing the contents of Haley's cup._

 _"Yes it is. Some ones got to be responsible around here, and since it obviously is none of you..." She said, eyeballing every one of them. "... I guess I'll have to take the reign." She answered giggling._

 _"That's right Hales, you keep doing what your doing." Nathan slurred. Haley blushed and smiled her glowing smile at him._

 _"Ok. My turn." She said. "Ummmm... Hmmm.. Let's see... Okay, I never-"_

 _"HAD SEX?!"someone said. The crowd parted and over came Rachel Gattina. Smirking at the little blond._

 _"Not what I was going to say-"_

 _"but it's true, is it not?" She cocked her head then turned to Nathan, winking. He just smirked back. Haley turned toward him and her head dropped. She composed herself then looked straight into Rachel's eyes._

 _"Yes, it is but it doesn't matter. I'm the one talking so I would appreciate it if your skank ass would let me finish, thanks." She smiled, turning back to the group as they all laughed. Rachel looked to have smoke coming out of her ears._

 _"As I was saying, I never-"_

 _"Told Nathan that you're in love with him?"_

 _Silence._

 _Haley was stunned still. And just sat in her seat, big eyes and still as a statue. "That's not true." She said timidly. Still staring off into space._

 _"Oh it isn't?" Rachel's voice was slippery with wickedness. "Then why do you constantly gawk at him every time he's near you? Why do you giggle like a little school girl and why are you blushing like crazy right now? Huh Hales?" She cackled. Bystanders began chuckling under there breaths. And Nathan just laughed loudly. The rest of the group of friends just sat silently, glaring at Nathan._ _"Excuse me." Haley quietly said, standing up and walking through the sea of people to the backyard._

 _About 5 minutes later, once Nathan had calmed down, he went outside to Haley. "Hey bud! Why are you crying?" He said light-heartedly. She turned her head and looked at him in disbelief and scoffed._

 _"I don't know Nate, maybe it's the fact that some whore just embarrassed me in front of the entire party and instead of sticking up for me like I THOUGHT my best friend would do, he laughed his fucking ass off with her." She turned her head back and looked at the ocean._

 _"Wait it's true?" She rolled her eyes and scoffed again._

 _"No fucking shit. Even I know it wasn't discreet. The whole fucking school already knew. And now thanks to you, I'm the new laughing stock of the town."_

 _"Wow. I'm flattered." "I'm sure you are." "No really... I am." He said, slowly moving toward her until his body was pressed up against hers. "Nathan what the hell are you-" "shhh" he cut her off, leaning down toward her ear and breathing hot breath onto it. "Giving you what you want." He whispered. Haley gasped the second his lips touched her skin. He began kissing his way down her jawline and neck. "Nate.." She panted "you...you like me too?" Haley was in complete and utter bliss. That was, until he opened his mouth._

 _"No." He answered hoarsely._

 _Haley's eyes bugged out as she attempted to push him off of her. "What the fuck Haley?!" He yelled._

 _"Really?! You're mad at me?! Why the fuck are you leading me on? What, you wanna hump and dump your best friend?!" Nathan sighed. "Listen Hales. You're in love with me, like every other girl in the school, and I need a good fuck tonight. Why not have my best friend be that person?"_

 _"Nathan I'm a virgin."_

 _"I know that but it doesn't matter."_

 _"Yes it does! I've told you countless times that I want to lose it to someone I love and someone who loves me back!"_

 _"Ughhhh..." Nathan groaned. Running his hands through his hair. "Haley stop being so fucking scared. You're in love with me! I may not be IN love with you, but I still love you as a friend. Let's just just fucking do it! It's not that big of a deal!"_

 _"YES IT IS!"_

 _"NO ITS NOT! GOD HALEY WHY ARE YOU SUCH A PRUDE?!"_

 _Haley just stood there stunned. Tears slowly streaming down her face. "You are the only person who has never called me that." She squeaked out, broken heartedly. She made her way to the door and opened it. "I can't tell you how many times I've been emotionally damaged and broken hearted because of you. I guess I can just add this to the list. I hope you have a great life fucking mindless sluts that throw themselves at you. Goodbye Nathan Scott."_  
 _END OF FLASHBAC_ _K_

That was the last time I ever saw, or spoke to her. God I was a bastard that night. I know I was drunk off my ass but I know I wasn't that drunk. I don't know why I said or did any of it. I guess I was just too arrogant to understand what I was doing.

I was about 10 feet away from her now. She was holding a glass of wine and laughing with a couple who looked very much like Brooke Davis and Julian Baker, her best friends in high school. They'd been a couple since their sophomore year (my junior), and judging by the big rock on Brooke's finger, I would say they were either married or engaged. About time.

I was about 5 feet away from her when I stopped. What am I supposed to say to her? I was an asshole 10 years ago, so much she said she never wanted to see me again. What the hell do I say to her? "Hey Hales sorry for feeling you up 10 years ago. How's life?" No. I can't do it. I looked down to my feet and was just starting to turn to walk away when a deep voice spoke up.

"Nathan Scott?" My head sprung up. Julian and Brooke were staring right at me.

"Julian, Brooke, hey!" I said nervously. I looked to the woman on right just as she began turning around.

Holy shit.

She was fucking stunning.

Far away she was beautiful, but Jesus. Nothing compared to her up close. There are literally no words to describe how fucking gorgeous she is. She looked so much more mature. Her blonde and untamed waves were cut short and died a dark chocolate brown, and looking like the silkiest and most soft hair I've ever seen. I just wanted to reach out and run my hands through it. She still had that angelic, innocent face like always, with subtle pink tinted cheeks, and plump, very kissable lips. I quickly looked her up and down. Her skin looked velvety smooth with a small tan tint. She was still petite, but her breasts had definitely filled out, and her stomach, legs, and arms, looking gorgeously toned. She was a woman. I looked back up to her face and was met with warm, and comfortable, big doe-like brown eyes. I used to tease her for how big her eyes were. I called her Bambi, (also because she was clumsy as hell). But now, looking into those big familiar eyes, teasing her was the last thing that came to mind.

In fact, nothing came to mind. I couldn't think. My mind was in a Haley haze and I've been in her presence for only 15 seconds.

This is ridiculous. She's staring at you. She's shocked. Say something dumbass!

"h-hi"

...wow. Way to go ass hat.

You haven't seen her in 10 years and the first fucking thing you say to her is a weak old fucking hi. Alright moron.

"Hi." She said softly. Her voice slightly breaking at the end.

Well at least she said hi too. Annnnd now you're staring at her. In her eyes. Those big familiar eyes. And she's staring back.

I should say something, right? Yea I should. She's not saying anything either. But looking into her eyes I can tell she's having the same inner struggle as me. I could always tell how she felt/what she was thinking by looking into her eyes. Fuck she's stunning. Stop Nathan. Say something else. But what the hell do I say?

"It's great to see you." Thank god she did it first. I'm about to have a heart attack.

"You too. You look...wow. You-you look stunning Haley." Holy fucking shit that blush. She used to have the same blush back in high school. But damn, was it always that sexy? I wonder how far down that blush goes...

"Thank you.." She said, pausing for a second before continuing to speak. "...You look really handsome Nathan." She grinned. We stood staring at each other for a good 20 seconds before I heard a faint voice coming from beside me.

"Well, my feet are hurting. I think I'm going to sit down for awhile. It was nice to see you Nate." Said Brooke. "You as well Brooke, Julian." I said grinning widely. Shaking their hands.

"I'll come with you." Haley quickly rushed out. The bright smile on my face faltered and I looked to my feet. Well shit.

"No, Stay. Catch up with Nate." Brooke replied. She walked up to me and gave me a nice big hug. "Don't fuck it up this time." She whispered in my ear. She pulled away and winked before dragging Julian off to a table.

I looked to Haley and we both laughed nervously. She shifted her feet and looked down to her hands. "Uhhh...Do you maybe want to go some place quieter? We could walk around the school if you want?" I suggested. "Ummm ok, sure. Let's go."

I lead her towards the back of the gym and opened its doors for her. We walked quietly through the halls for a few minutes.

"So, how was it like overseas?" She asked timidly. "It was good. The experience is definitely something they don't train you for. Like when your on the battle grounds. The sounds, the violence. It's definitely hard. But overall I think it was important for me. I feel like I matured and just overall became a better person. Seeing the native people in their environment, it was heartbreaking. It really makes you appreciate everything that you have." "That's great Nathan. I'm glad you got to have that experience. What are you doing now?" "Well I started law school while over there and I finished about 3 years ago. Right now I'm just in Chicago, trying to make it through just like everyone else." I said smirking. "How about you?"

"Well I'm in New York," "of coarse" I said chuckling. She'd wanted to live there for years. She was obsessed with the city. Lord knows she could talk about it for hours. "Yes, of coarse." She said smiling. "Im living alone right now. Brooke was my room mate a few years back, but once her and Julian became engaged, she moved out and they found another apartment a few blocks away." She sighed and looked to her feet. I swear I heard her sniffling but when she looked back up she held no tears in her eyes. Just a blank longing stare. She almost seemed lonely. I brushed it off, telling myself that I couldn't read her like I used to be able to. She's different now, I'm different now. So I asked her what her job was to keep the ball rolling and to help keep my mind off of the huge ass mistake I made a decade ago that ruined the best friendship I have ever had.

"I'm an English teacher at a local high school in the city, and I'm actually just finishing up my masters at Columbia right now." "Wow. Congratulations Hales. Will you be going back for your Doctors degree?" She visibly flinched at my use of her nickname. Her eyes began glossing over but she soon quickly reverted back to her emotionless state. She cleared her throat and continued speaking. "Maybe in the years to come. Right now I just want to enjoy teaching my high school classes. The kids are great. I love how they're faces light up the moment it clicks in their head, you know? You had the same expression back when I was tutoring you."

She stopped dead in her tracks and closed her mouth quickly. The fear etched on her face clearly showed that that was not supposed to be an exposed tgought. We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before she began walking again. Silent awkwardness spread through us and we walked quietly down the hallways for what seemed like forever. We passed the Tutor center at one point, but before I could ask whether she would like to go in or not, she quickly walked, almost ran, down the hall to avoid it, so I kept my mouth shut. Then we turned a corner and I swear to god it's like I was sucker punched in the gut.

There it was. The classroom in which we had met in. She began walking quickly again but this time I spoke up. "Do you want to go in?"

"Ummm.."she stood uncomfortably "Cmon Hales, for old times sake?" There was that flinch again. "Okay." She said timidly.

I opened the door for her and she cautiously walked in and turned on the light. I closed the door as she began to slowly walk around. Running her fingers on the table, she slipped into her own world.

"Reminiscing about the old days?" I asked. She smiled slightly and nodded. A nod so small I almost didn't see it.

Alright, this is ridiculous. She's avoiding me like the plague. I began laughing loudly at this whole situation and she looked up at me with confusion etched on her face.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just.. You're avoiding me like I murdered your mother or something."

"What?"

"Oh come on Hales. Are we not going to talk about the ginormous elephant in the room?" She flinched again.

"Don't call me that." She said quietly through gritted teeth before dropping her head, trying to hold in tears. She looked up and glared at me. To anyone else it would have just looked like she was extremely pissed off, but I knew her. At least this part of her. Her faced was etched with anger but her eyes full of hurt, with brimming tears threatening to spill out at any moment. "Only my friends call me that."

That line. That one fucking sentence broke my heart in half. I never knew the damage I had done to her up until this moment.

"Hales...Haley I mean." I paused "I'm so sorry."

She laughed loudly, almost an evil cackle, and she looked to me with pure rage in her eyes. "You're SORRY?! YOU'RE SORRY?! Well thanks Nathan I guess everything's better now right? Let's just put the past behind us, pretend nothing happened, be good old pals again, and act like you didn't completely _destroy_ me, right? Yea it's just that easy!"

"Haley I-"

"DON'T. Do you have _ANY_ idea how much you hurt me?! How you completely shattered my ability to ever trust let alone love again?! I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THAT, OF ME! AND FOR WHAT?! FOR A GOOD _FUCK_?! WELL CONGRATULATIONS NATHAN, YOU MANAGED TO RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP AND COMPLETELY DESTROY ME FOR THE REST OF MY GOD DAMN LIFE ALL WITHIN MINUTES. I HOPE YOU HAD A _FANTASTIC_ TIME THAT NIGHT FUCKING RACHEL, BECAUSE I FOR ONE AM EXTREMELY GLAD FOR NOT GIVING INTO YOU EVEN THOUGH I WANTED TO SO BADLY. I WAS WILLING TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING JUST TO BE WITH YOU AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN CONSIDERED IT! BOY AM I GLAD THAT I DIDN'T THOUGH OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE MADE A _COMPLETE_ FOOL OUT OF MYSELF THAT NIGHT."

There were tears pouring out of her eyes at this point and she was breathing heavily. "I-I have to get out of here." She stuttered, walking to the door.

I couldn't believe she had held onto that for so long, that I had damaged her so badly that she was still recovering 10 years later. I couldn't let her leave. I had lost her once and I sure as hell wasn't going to let it happen again. It the midst of her screaming and yelling I realized one thing. I was in love with her. I was completely, and utterly, head over heals in love with Haley James. It was clear as day. I had always loved her. Always been in love with her. My self conscious just told me she was too good for me. She was always to good for me. So I kept my feelings hidden. Hidden from her. Hidden from the world. Hidden from myself. But I couldn't do it anymore. Im in love with her. And now that I've finally realized it, I can't hold it in. I ran to the door that she began opening and slammed against it, closing it with everything I had in me. She stepped out that door, she stepped out of my life. Again. That's not going to happen. I stood in front of her, my body splayed out against the door, breathing heavily and looking into those deep chocolate pools. She stared at me with confusion written on her gorgeous face.

"Nathan move." She said brokenly.

"No" I replied softly but strong.

"Nathan, move." She replied more sternly.

I kept the same quiet and calm voice that I had used before, "No."

I took her face in my hands and softly brushed away the streams of tears that had laid on her face. "Jesus Haley, you're beautiful." She sighed and looked down.

"Nathan please stop."

"No. I'm not letting you walk out of my life again. That was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made. I didn't know it until now, but that night damaged me too. Haley... I-I.." I sighed "I did sleep with Rachel that night. But I woke up the next morning and I- I just felt empty. There's been this hole inside of me for the past 10 years and Ive never been able to get rid of it, like this dark cloud over me, but tonight, the moment I laid eyes on you, that cloud was gone, I didn't feel lonely or empty anymore. I miss you. So fucking much. I just, I didn't know this then, and I know it's to late now, but looking into your eyes right now I can see you feel the same way."

"What the hell are you talking about? She asked softly. I paused for a moment before continuing.

"I haven't been with anyone since that night. I've gone on a few dates but... No relationship. No sex. Nothing. A few pecks on the cheek but that's it. I never knew why, It just hasn't felt right recently, but now, I finally get it. I'm so sorry for that night Hales, and I'm so sorry for not realizing this when you did, but please don't walk out this door, because if you do, I'll be losing the love of my life for a second time and I'm sorry but I can't let that happen, I won't. I'll stand here for as long as it takes to convince you, but I'm not letting you go." A few tears had fell out my eyes by this point and she was looking at me with complete shock. I stood in front of her in silence waiting for her to respond.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." She said.

"But, Nate I can't. I'm sorry but I can't trust you. I mean, how do I know you're not going to screw me over again?"

"I've changed Hales. I'm a different person. It's been ten years. I'm not that horny asshole teenager anymore. I'm 28 now, and I'm standing in front of you pouring my heart out. I'm in love with you Haley. There was a time when I said I would never say those words out loud, not even to my wife before we would be married. But here I am, 10 years later, telling you that I'm in love with you when there's a high chance that you will walk out this door and never think back, you could leave me heartbroken. But I'm willing to take that chance, because you need to know how sorry I am."

She sighed and looked into my eyes "you know I could never do that."

"Do what?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Walk away from you. Jesus Nathan I tried getting over you. I was so heartbroken and all I wanted to do was get rid of you. I went on countless dates, was apart of so many relationships but they never lasted long. I had pushed you to the back of my mind, but you were still there. You always were. And I know that this is going to come back and bite me in the ass, and I know I should be strong enough to walk away, but I'm not. I've never been able to walk away from you."

"Listen," I said interrupting her."I know you don't trust me, and I know I fucked up really bad, but all I want is another chance. Even if we take it slow I just-"

"you don't take things slow." She laughed. That fucking laugh was heaven to my ears. I smirked at her remark.

"But I will for you. If that's what you want."

"What I want is to be able to trust again, to love again, to be happy again." I put my forehead against hers and breathed in her sweet scent as tears began to stream out of her eyes again.

"I'll help you. Because I love you."

She was silent for a few seconds before she whispered "I love you too." My head shot up and went straight to her eyes.

"God, I don't want to, but I do. I always have. Nathan I'm so scared. I want to be with you, but I'm afraid to let you in again."

"Let me in Hales. I'm ready. Just please. Give me a chance." The silence surrounded us as she was deep in thought.

"Okay."

My lips had immediately crashed onto hers the second I heard her answer. I was overfilled with joy and the smile had not left either of our faces. I brushed my tongue against her soft lip, begging for entrance to which she happily obliged. Our tongues swirled around together, exploring every crevice of each other's mouthes as I pulled her body flush against mine. We were both panting and Haley had pulled away for air. I couldn't not touch her though, so I led my mouth to her neck, sucking and licking and biting while moans escaped her beautiful lips. I did this until I couldn't breathe and I pulled away and smiled at her. She pecked my lips and smiled.

"Will you let me out now?" She giggled. I smiled and laced our fingers together. "Oh alright, but only if my girlfriend decides to leave with me." I answered smirking. "She'll consider it." She said winking.

I opened the door for us and we walked back out into the hallway. I swung my arm around her waist and pulled her against me, needing to feel her close.

"I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful relationship." I said kissing her lips.

We both smiled widely while walking back to our old high school gym, hand in hand, and heart with heart.

* * *

 **Well that's it! Please review and tell me if you liked this or not. I have tons more ideas so more stories coming your way! THANK YOU**

 **-Lex**


End file.
